Your Cheating Magic
by dontdofauxpas
Summary: Whoever said a friend cant tear people apart were unbelieveably wrong. Valerie's going to tear Harvey and Sabrina apart if it's the last thing she doesAnd if Gillian has anything to do with it, it just might.
1. Cheating Magic

The cold crisp West Bridge air blew through Gillian Kinkle's light brown hair on her way to the West Bridge Junior High School bus stop. She and her best friend McKenzie always got there fifteen minutes early and were the first ones there. Both Gillian's parents worked, and McKenzie's mom was an ER nurse.

And every morning, Gillian's mom, Sabrina Spellman, class A newspaper reporter, would leave at five A.M.. Her father, Harvey Kinkle, mechanical engineer, left at seven thirty. Leaving Gillian by herself for most of the morning, since the smart talkin' man turned cat, Salem didn't wake up until noon; she went to the bus early to talk and catch up with McKenzie before the taxing day of hiding magic, dodging Charity Martin, impressing Kevin Ericson, and being a good student all at once.

Her best friend, McKenzie was waiting there for her. Gillian's long brown coat looked just as posh as she always did. And McKenzie's was a bright yellow rain slicker, she had no fears of standing out.

"Gil!" McKenzie shouted excitedly running toward her, "This was the longest weekend _ever! _I'm never breaking curfew just so I can protest trees ever again. I missed you so much!" she said smothering Gillian in a hug.

"I missed you too! I was way bored. Especially since my parents spent the whole weekend in my dad's cabin and I was home with the cat."

"Your cat? Were you scared?"

"No, they sent my mom's ditzy friend over to check on me once a day. She brought me pâté, so I wasn't complaining." Gillian laughed.

"I can't wait to get to school, I hear Charity still has her nose cast on!"

Gillian laughed, "No way! Now I'll_ finally _have something to make fun of her with!"

"I know, this is great news!"

"I need to think of some mean things right now. Hm…" She thought.

Her thinking face made everyone take a second look because from the side she looked exactly like her mother, with her father's eyes. Actually, every time they saw Gillian, they took a second look. The only thing different about them…was well…nothing. Only Gillian had zero aptitude for writing. She was more interested in football, particularly watching it. Or the people playing it, mainly senor Kevin Ericson.

"OH!" She exclaimed, "How about, 'with that nose, I'm surprised you can't smell…Lisbon."

"Nice. But she probably thinks Lisbon is that foreign exchange student."  
"Man! Couldn't she just be smart?"

"I know really…"

The West Bridge Junior High bus screeched to a halt and let out the clutch causing a loud errk noise to bellow around the bus bench.

Michaela arranged her long blonde hair around her face, "How do I look?" she asked Gillian.

"Like a star," Gillian posed, "How about me?"  
"Ah, Fergie was singing about you, dahling."  
"EEP! I knew she was. If only my name was 'Flossy'."

They both laughed as they boarded the coat and mitten filled bus.

Once Gillian spotted Kevin Ericson in his lettermen's jacket toward the back with his football friends, she began smiling.

And once Kevin spotted her, he did the same.

Just as Kevin was about to say something, one of his football friends spotted some blonde with big boobs walking her dog outside, so of course he was far to distracted to say anything to Gillian or Mickey.

"Man! I hate that lady!" Gillian said sliding discontented into the bus seat. She always got the window seat.

"I know. Dang. Kevin Ericson can be such a…"

"Guy?"  
"Yeah. I wish all guys were like your dad, Gillian Kinkle."

"What?"  
"Oh come on the stuff your mom says about him when they were in high school."  
"Yeah and half the time she blew him off because she thought she could find something better."  
"Yeah…but now she's appreciative right?"

"I guess."

"Are mad at her or something? You never trash talk them…"  
"Yeah I'm mad at her. We haven't talked in weeks."  
"What the heck to you mean, you live in the same house. How could you not talk?"  
Gillian rolled her eyes, "Only simple 'hey how was your day's." She looked out the window and sighed, "But I mean like we used to, talk for like hours about _every_thing. You know. Like you and I do."  
"I'm sorry." Mickey patted her on the shoulder, "That sucks, babe." she was genuinely sorry for Gillian but she couldn't help be a little happy, she was always wicked jealous of Gillian and her mothers ultra close best friend like relationship. When Mickey never saw her mom or her dad and spent all her time with the nanny.

"I know. And something's bothering her, I can tell."  
They didn't talk much the rest of the way to school. Gillian didn't actually feel like talking. She felt like brooding over her mom, and her dad, and what could be bothering her mother. But once they got to school, that changed.

Gillian grabbed the cold icy handle of the West Bridge JH door and pulled it open, holding it for Mickey.  
"Do you see a nose cast?" Mickey asked breaking the twenty minute vow of silence.

"No. But you know Charity," Gillian put her hands in her coat pockets, "She probably took the week off."

"You're probably right…" Mickey said disappointedly.

Gillian's cell phone buzzed in her pocket, "Who's calling me?" she said to herself.

"Who knows."

It was a text message.

"Who would text me? Just you. But you're right here…" she pushed the send button to read it, "It's from my mom…"

"What's it say?" Mickey asked, but then rushed to read over Gillian's shoulder anyway.

"It says: 'Gil, I can't "find" your dad, do me a favor and take care of that for me. I need to talk to him. Xo, sab."  
"Why did you put find in quotes?"  
"I don't know." Gillian said nervously. Then the bell rang. A chipper sound ending student's happiness.

"Man, you'll have to answer her later."

"Uh. Yeah. You go ahead, I'll be right there." Gillian said, ducking by the water fountain until the hallways cleared. Then she said, "Hm, Oh! To call my mom he may have forgotten, help me find my dad before the students start a'walkin'."  
And with a zap of sparkle, she was off.

The nondescript jazz and sounds of clinking silverware filled the air at the outdoor café on Auburn street where Harvey Kinkle was lunching with Valerie Birkhead. He thought nothing of it, but she had it in her head that the Sabrina and Harvey era was ending, and she would be the one responsible for it.

Gillian appeared behind a tall potted shrubbery about a table away from them.

She gasped silently, then said to herself, "I cant believe him! He's lunching with…_Birkhead._ Ewww!" She leaned to left to get a better view, Harvey's back was to her, and she could see Valerie's entire face expression. It was exactly how she and Mickey looked when Kevin Ericson was around.

That mad her even more sick to her stomach, "Oh no. This is going to make mom so sad…I have to fix this. I have to…" she thought and then got a bright idea, when she saw the waiter walk by with a pitcher of water. Point and zap that water was in Valerie's lap.

Gillian laughed to herself as the waiter apologized incessantly and then handed her his towel over his shoulder, but she ended up running to the bathroom like her mother told her she did all the time in times of embarrassment.

Gillian was going to take this as an opportunity to go into disguise and ask her dad about the woman he was with, but her plan was foiled when Harvey pulled out his phone and started talking.

"Morgan? Yeah, no she doesn't know. I'm hoping. Not if I have anything to do with it, she'll never find out."  
Gillian gasped silently again, "Well, he's forgetting who he's messing with."

Valerie was just coming back from the bathroom, partially dry, when point and zap she slipped and absolutely dropped.

Even though she would probably never recover from this, Gillian was still proud of herself. But the horrible nagging feeling that her own dad who would do anything for her mother, was cheating on her with _Valerie._

Of all people, why Valerie? She could handle Roxie. And Morgan would've been a walk in the park. But it had to be the delicate fragile flower, one little incident and she'd fall apart. Apparently some people found that irresistible. Why? She couldn't figure it out to save her life. Her mother was the best person anyone would ever meet, she cared more about everyone else than herself, and even in the most embarrassing times, she'd always find away to get through it. Get through anything, for that matter.

So why, _why _was he doing this? If it even came down to it, Gillian _always _imagined it would be the other way around since history has a tendency to repeat itself. But she never would have thought she would be hiding behind a plant trying to sabotage her cheating father's date with the insecure Valerie.

And _Morgan _was his ally? Are you kidding? Gillian couldn't believe he picked _her _to hide his cheating ways. She'd spill anything, and Gillian intended on paying her a visit.

Once she decided that Valerie'd had enough torture, she zapped the swanky woman with the martini behind her dad. And let's just say, olives are not his best accessory.

She couldn't bother with school, she had to find out what her dad was hiding and fast. She popped over to Morgan and Roxie's new apartment in downtown Boston.

Then knocked on the door, "Morgan? Roxie? Are you here? Hello!"  
"Would you stop knocking! I'm trying to watch As The World Turns!" the unmistakable voice of her mother's nearly mindless friend, Morgan Cavanaugh came closer as Gillian stopped knocking and waited.

The door swung open, to reveal Morgan in a hot pink track suit, "Sabrina?"  
"Close. Just twenty years younger, six inches shorter, and a honey mist auburn."  
"I'm sorry, Auburn, I don't know you."  
"Dude! It's Gillian. You had to check up on me over the past three days."  
"Oh! Right sorry. I had my eyes dilated this morning and everything's still blurry."

Thank God. Gillian was starting to worry she was losing intelligence by the minute.

"Come in." she smiled.

Gillian smiled back as she stepped in, then leaned against the brown leather couch in the living room

"So what's new?" Morgan asked her.  
"Not much. So did you talk to my dad today?"  
"Harvey? Yeah. He just called a second ago."

"_Really._ What did he say?"  
"He said. Oh wait. I have strict instructions not to tell you."

Gillian stamped her foot, "WHAT?! Why?"

"Because. It's important that you don't know."  
Gillian needed to process this, she couldn't even crack _Morgan. _So her only choice was to go to the villain herself. Valerie.

"Anything else?" Morgan asked, snapping Gillian out of her thoughts.

"Oh. Um, my mom wants her moisturizer back."

"Which one?"

"The tall one…" she guessed.

"Oh, hold on let me get it." Morgan said, heading into the next room.

Gillian had gotten a chance to snoop and she was definitely taking it. She went to the couch and found Morgan's Dolce handbag and began searching through it.

She wanted to find something, _anything _that might help her figure out what they were hiding.

She finally found her cell phone, and began checking the received calls. Harvey, Roxie, Delton Spa. No one incriminating. Upon hearing footsteps, Gillian tossed the phone back into her bag and stood up like she had been before.

"This must be the one she's talking about, it's the tallest one I have." she said handing Gillian a five inch bottle of Delton's Spa moisturizer.

Gillian gasped silently, "Do you go here often?"

"Delton's? Twice a week." she smiled.

"Do you know a lot of people who go there?"  
"A few people."  
"Like people my mom and dad know?"  
"Maybe…wh— "

"Valerie Birkhead, name ring a bell."  
She thought a minute, "…No. I don't think so…"  
This was frustrating, "Thanks Morgan, I have to be back at lunch in like five minutes, see you later." she smiled.

"Bye,"

"That was a royal waste of twenty minutes. Morgan knew nothing and didn't crack. Or maybe she did know something…or else dad would have just talked to her when Valerie was sitting right there." Gillian thought.

She zapped herself back to school just in time for lunch.

"WHERE have you been!" Mickey shouted, "I've been looking everywhere for you!"  
"It's not important. But you and I have to do some investigating. You game?"

"Investigating? What are we investigating?"  
"My dad. He's cheating on my mom."  
"NO!"  
"Yes! And the worst part, it's with one of her friends!"  
Mickey gasped, "No way! I'm afraid to ask…how did you find out?"  
"Well I _had _to find him when my mom told me she couldn't, so I remembered he told me he was going to the café on Auburn street, and I _thought _he was going with my mom. But he was actually there with Villain Valerie."

"No way! The shy insecure creepy one? Why her?"  
"How should I know?! All I know is I have to go talk to her and fast."

"Why would you want to talk to her?"

"Because I want to find why they're lunching."  
"Ok, sure I'll go. But this doesn't involve breaking any laws, does it?"

"Only a few."

Something a bit different. I based in the disturbing fact that Lindsay and Nate went out in real life. So I decided to write this. :P NO FLAMES BABES. Unnecessary.

Love,

Dontdofauxpas.


	2. Mission Impossible: Status Busted

Night fell outside as Gillian and Mickey were pacing around Gillian's living room entirely jittery from the four espresso's they both inhaled to stay awake to spy on Valerie.

"Did we have to this at _night_?" Mickey asked.  
"Yes!" Gillian answered for the nineteenth time, "If it was day time, she'd see us."

"Well don't we want to talk to her?"  
"Not until later. Right now we have to see if she's even home…and the basics to see if she's like…I don't know! Just go with it and stop asking questions."

They past each other pacing in opposite directions. Both were clad in all black. Mickey was sporting knee length sweats, a puff sleeve jacket, upper arm length sheer gloves, and low top converse. Gillian was looking even more Mission Impossible in a black jacket, long black pants, shiny boots, and mid forearm length gloves. Both sported knit caps that completed the ensemble.

Mickey nervously readjusted her long blonde hair, "I still don't think we should do this…"  
"Oh come on!" Gillian tightened her two brown ponytails, "We have to! I mean if we don't…"

Gillian had to sit down. The thought of her dad leaving her mom for Valerie made her sick.

"Are you ok?" Mickey asked and paced faster.

"I'll…I'll be fine. It's all the espresso." she looked through the dining room door at the clock in the kitchen. "8:30. Let's roll."

For effect she stood up sharply then did a forward roll on the floor and jumped up.

"Jeez, Tom Cruise." Mickey joked.

"Shhh!" Gillian said bending her knees and walking low to the front door, she opened it slowly, grabbed her Canon camera, a flashlight, a black satchel, binoculars, two bottles of water, and they slipped out into the night.

Now, sneaking around at night is scary enough, especially when you're sneaking around to go spy on someone. Then your nerves are super sensitive to anything, head lights, crunching leaves…the jumpy factor is basically off the charts, even more so when you're two fourteen year old girls.

"Is this the place?" Mickey whisper yelled she could barely see the outline of Gillian's face from the light bouncing off the flashlight beam and onto the shrub in front of them.

"Yeah. 311 Russell Place." Gillian said trying to keep the light beam steady so the people across the street wouldn't see a dancing beam of light and get suspicious.

They both were creeping around the driveway, when the motion sensor light flashed on.

"NO!" Gillian said making a Tom Cruise dive for the bushes, Mickey followed.

They huddled there in the bushes for about twenty seconds until the light went off, letting out sighs of relief, they combat crawled through the shrubbery to the opening in the shrubs, the walkway, and the front door.

There were two tall windows on each side of the door, both in total view. Gillian leaned up and tried to peer inside, Valerie was sitting on her couch watching some symphony and yelling to someone in the kitchen.

Gillian quickly ducked down.

"What did you see?" whispered Mickey.

"She was sitting on the sofa watching symphony and talking to someone."  
"Who?"  
"I don't know!"

"Well _look!_"

So she did, she leaned up again and this time she caught the back of the person walking into the kitchen, Gillian gasped— loudly.

Mickey grabbed her shoulder and pulled her down shushing her also loudly.

"Mickey! MICKEY! She's not alone! She's in there with a _guy!_" Gillian whisper-yell-explained.

"WHAT?"  
"Yeah, and I don't know _who _it was, but it looked an awful lot like one guy I know pretty well."  
"NO! Weren't your parents at some dinner tonight?"  
"I don't know…it was the Scorch benefit but I have no idea if he even went…"

"That's bad, Gil."  
"I know." she thought, then snapped her fingers, "I could call him! Watch that guy in there."  
Gillian wouldn't have to talk, just dial him from Mickey's phone and when he answered, see if that guy in there was talking on a phone and see if orchestra music could be heard in the background.

She put the phone up to her ear, it rang, and rang, and rang.

"Is anyone on their phone in there?"  
"No. Valerie's on the couch talking, and I can see someone in the kitchen but they're not on their phone."

It rang one last time, then his voice mail message came up. She hung up.

"Ok, well that doesn't really tell us anything because he didn't pick up, and that guy didn't pick up." Gillian said.

"CAR!"

They both ducked.

When it passed Gillian looked in the window again just as the guy was leaving the room again. This time she was quicker, she snapped a picture with her Canon. But she forgot to turn the flash down.

"DANG IT!" Gillian exclaimed ducking down as Valerie came running to the window.

"What was that?" they heard her say.

"I don't know. Lightening." A guy's voice said.

"But it isn't raining…"  
She eventually shrugged and went back to her seat on the sofa.

"That was _so _close!" Gillian said aggravatedly to Mickey like she'd been the one to forget to turn the flash down.

"I know! Now that we have a picture can we please just _leave_?"  
"No because it was a flash through the window! It'll be like a star."

"Dang."  
Suddenly there was a car horn and screeching breaks.

"YES!" Gillian said.

"Why yes? I think my ear drums just exploded…"  
"No, because now…"  
"What was that?" Valerie was at the window again.

Gillian turned her flash off.

Valerie went back to the couch and Mystery Man went down the hall to the kitchen, _snap_ preserved forever.

"YES!" Gillian said, "Ok, _now _we can leave."

They combat crawled again, being careful around the motion sensor and ran down the street back to Gillian's house.

Slamming her front door behind her Gillian quickly dashed her black duds in the coat closet to reveal her shorts, and t-shirt. Mickey did the same, before flying over the couch and sitting on it like they hadn't just nearly been caught spying into someone's living room.

"I'm getting water, sneaking outside's someone's house can really make you thirsty." Mickey said, heading for the kitchen.

"Hey Gil." A familiar voice said as he leapt on the back of the couch.

"Oh hey Salem." she said.

"Where were you? You were here one minute, then gone."

"We…went out."

"Come on, I tried to take over the world, any meager law breaking you could have done has nothing on me."

"Well, ok. We kinda…were spying on Valerie."

"Woah, and did you see anything?"  
"No. All that for one picture of some guy leaving her living room."

"Well, did this person resemble a certain someone we know quite well…?"  
"Well, kind of I mean, he had dark hair…"

The door swung open followed by, "I am so sorry, once Annie's had one or two…" Sabrina made a gesture of holding a glass then tipped it a few times to indicate she meant alcohol, "She's a different person. I'm sure that'll eventually come out…I mean if cashmere's as versatile as I'm hoping…"

The two of them stepped inside, looking dapper, and as Sabrina was saying, on Harvey's red cashmere sweater was a giant dark stain, where Annie'd obviously not been paying attention.

"It's not a big deal, although Una was insistent on it. I'm not the biggest fan of cashmere…"

"Oh hey Gill," Sabrina smiled speeding up to greet her daughter.

"Hey mom." She smiled, after briefly hugging her mother, she went on to her dad, immediately being imprinted with his vodka stain, "Woah, Annie got you alright." She backed away  
"Oh yeah. And with vodka, so I also haven't been the most fragrant all evening."

Sabrina returned from the kitchen with a bottle of Pellegrino and handed to Harvey.

"So tell me about your night. What'd you do?" Sabrina asked before pointing to herself, and her dapper evening gown changed into grey pants and white shirt that read, 'live the dream'.

"Um…well, it was really boring." she lied, "We basically just hung out."

"My mom said to tell you she says hey." Mickey called from the kitchen stairs. Upon entering the livng room and seeing Harvey and Sabrina she stopped short, "Oh hey!" she smiled, then briefly hugged them.

"Oh your coat's olive green." Mickey nearly shouted.

Sabrina and Harvey exchanged confused looks, then he said, "Why yes it is."  
They both looked to Gillian for an explanation, "Well, she's interested in buying a coat for her grandfather and she's observing…"

"Well alright…" Sabrina said, "We'll be in the kitchen, that stain isn't going to come out itself," she declared, taking Harvey by the arm and escorting him into the kitchen.

Once Gillian was sure they were out of ear shot she said, "Way to be sly, Mickey."

Her sarcasm didn't amuse Mickey, "Well if you'd _paid attention _you'd have remembered Mystery Man's coat was _brown_. And your dad's is green."

Gillian gasped, "That's right! Oh my God, YAY!"

"See?"  
"But you still didn't have to yell to him, 'your coats green.'"

"Don't be picky, at least you know he's not cheating on your mom."  
"What?"

They both turned slowly to see a fuming yet cheerless Sabrina.

"Oh no…" Gillian said to herself.


	3. Misery Is Spelled VALERIE

Gillian'd backed herself into a corner this time.

"Cheating on me?" Sabrina said, trying to sound like it was _the _most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard, but ended up sounding sad and hurt instead.

"Oh…see I didn't say _cheating _I said…_fleeting_."

"Fleeting?"

"Yeah. Like you know, you were supposed to have lunch tomorrow, he can't go…so he's _fleeting._"

Gillian waited for her mom to answer, she hoped she'd just believe it and not ask questions. Gillian didn't want her to find out before she even knew the answer herself.

After a long silence of processing, Sabrina finally said, "I guess that makes sense…" She looked down hoping no one would notice she currently didn't trust Gillian any farther than she could throw her, "I have some things to finish in the kitchen, let me know if you need me…" her voice trailed off.

Gillian half smiled showing that meant 'ok.' Because she couldn't bear to say anything to her.

"MICKEY!" She said through her gritted teeth, "WHY did you _do _that?!" she flopped down on her sofa, "Now she's going to think my dad's some sort of cheating…" she paused, "_Casanova." _she said like there were thorns on her tongue .

"I'm sorry! I didn't know she'd be standing right there!"

"Mickeeyyy." Gillian whined, "Now she's going to hate him and I don't even know if she has to."

"Oh come on, no she won't…" Mickey said afraid to make statements incase they blew up in her face, like this had.

The next day arrived very slowly and it was inevitable they _had _to talk to Valerie this time instead of spying on her from the shrubbery.

Gillian really didn't have anything to say to Mickey, she had to spend all her time brooding. Thinking nonstop about how to fix this. How to make Valerie rue the day she _ever _messed with Gillian Kinkle.

"Gillian, look I'm so sorry I may have just totally jeopardized your whole life, but it was an accident— "  
"Mick, I know. It's ok." she forced a smile, "I'll fix this. It's nothing some interrogating can't fix." This time she genuinely smiled, "You ready?"  
"Heck yes!" The two hugged, and it was almost like they weren't just about to spy on someone in broad daylight.

With both of her parents at work, and currently not speaking to one another, not attending school was a snap, one phone call with a zapped voice change and she was out. This was way more important.

They started out a lot less nervy than before. But that changed quite quickly when they were at the front door.

Gillian had her hair pulled back, and off her face; she was trying to look as little like Sabrina as possible. She kept pulling on the bottom of her jean jacket, even though it was intentionally short, it was a way for her to be nervous with out appearing nervous.

She finally got the nerve and reached out and clanged the door knocker twice.

"Ok, keep cool, right? It's just Villain Val— "

The door swung open and Villain Valerie was standing there in full view, she was clad in black sweats, and a black v-neck. Her dark hair was pulled back messily like Gillian's, and she had small framed black glasses and an open People magazine in hand.

She looked them both up and down before saying, "Can I help you?"

Gillian almost was speechless visions of Valerie and her father filled her mind, them in her kitchen, coming home from Scorch benefits together…

"DUDE!" Mickey slapped her best friend in the back.

"HA! Um Hello I'm Barbara Ferstien and this is my associate…Marie…" she glanced at one of the high cut shrubs lining the house, "Bush…wick." Gillian said.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you…" Valerie said confused.  
"And you…we're from the" leaned closer, and put her hand up to shield what she was saying from really no one, "Mental agency." she nodded thoughtfully, "And we lost track of one of patients, a…Harvwald Kinkleberg."

"Harvwald Kinkleberg?" Valerie repeated with heavy confusion in her voice.

"Yes. He temporarily loses his mind and thinks his name is Harvey Kinkle. He says you know him."  
"Oh yeah. He and I are…well." She smiled and looked up in that 'Kevin Ericson's here' way that made Gillian want to slap her into next week.

"Oh see, no. He says you two are _friends _and he's madly in love with this other woman…named…oh Marie help me out here…" She used her thinking face, which was probably the biggest mistake.

"Sabrina." Marie and Valerie said in unison.

Gillian's eyes widened.

"And you…" Valerie grabbed Gillian's face, "Are Gillian. Why didn't I see it?" She let go sharply.

"No, no I'm really not." Gillian tried but ended up stuttering and shifting nervously like a heavy hot spotlight had just been shone in her face.  
"Oh come on. You look just like her," She started to lean in close to Gillian's face, very close. Gillian tried to lean back but came dangerously close losing her balance and paving Valerie's walkway with epidermis. She was leaning so close that Gillian could see all the imperfections her fair foundation was coving, "well with ever so subtle features of Harvey." She snarled.

Gillian tried to gulp silently, "I…I…I can't help that!" She shouted, then quickly looked the other way.

Valerie backed down, "Sorry, I have a terrible headache today. I didn't mean to snap at you. Nothing's going on between me and your dad, Gillian." she smiled.

"But then what was— " Gillian started

"I said it was nothing!" She snapped.

"Right…" Gillian took a step back, "Sorry to bother you then…"

"It's fine. And remember, _nothing._ Call it Paramore." she smiled again like she had absolutely no traces of being bi-polar, before slamming the door in her face.

"Wait. PARAMORE?!" Gillian shouted before banging on the door, "What does _that _mean?!"  
"Paramore…paramore…paramore…isn't that a band?" Mickey stated.  
"A band? Why would she be talking about a band? All I know is this chick is _nuts_. And my dad needs to watch his back so she doesn't jump him in a dark alley and hold him from ransom!"

"She's not going to do that."

"Mickey how do you know!" She suddenly realized shouting wasn't the best idea, she dropped her voice, "I'm terrified for him right now, and my _mom._" Gillian shook her head slowly before taking a look back at Valerie's seemingly harmless front door. It didn't even allude to the evil it beheld behind it.

"They'll be ok. She can't do much. She's five feet tall."

Gillian tried to act like she wasn't scared, "Yeah, you're right. I'm over reacting." She shook her head again. "So tell me about this band…"

"Well they're really good. But they only sing like ten songs."

"So do you think there's one in particular she's talking about?"

"Probably."

"Well come on! We have to hear them! What if one of them is called, 'Kill your mom.'"

The two of them raced off and didn't stop running until they reached Mickey's house. It felt nice to just run and think about something other than psychotic friends of your parents. Gillian didn't let it totally leave her mind, though. It was now inevitable that she'd always have to be on watch so nothing could happen to her parents. Ever. If she didn't keep them safe, there's no telling what bi-polar Valerie would do to them.

Mickey burst through her front door, completely out of breath. "This is the one thing I hate about winter," she panted, "We get out of shape."

Gillian mumbled a, "Mmhmm."

But she had to listen to the collective works of this so called Paramore to be sure they didn't sing death metal. Literally.

"Well, here's all of there songs…" Mickey declared showing Gillian the web page with previews of all twelve of them.

"Well how are we supposed to know which one it is?" Shouted Gillian.

"I guess listen to them all…" Mickey said, not phased by Gillian's outburst. She knew her friend was under a lot of stress over this. Even though she couldn't relate entirely, she was trying her hardest to be understanding.

It took them about a half an hour listening to all of them and then re-listening looking for hidden meaning. They finally listened to a fairly incriminating one called Misery Business, the chorus was a little hard to understand but upon hearing something about 'steal it all away from you now' they figured that had to be it.

Once Mickey pressed play, the first verse of the song made Gillian sick to her stomach in it self.

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top _

_She's got a body like an hourglass that's tickin like a clock _

_It's a matter of time before we all run out... _

_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the foul _

_I waited eight long months _

_She finally set him free I told him _

_I couldn't lie he was the only one for me _

_Two weeks and we had caught on fire _

_She's got it out for me _

_But I wear the biggest smile _

_Whoa... I never meant to brag _

_But I got him where I want him now _

_Whoa... it was never my intention to brag _

_To steal it all away from you now _

_But god does it feel so good _

_Cause I got him where I want him now _

_And if you could then you know you would _

_Cause god it just feels so... _

_It just feels so good _

Gillian didn't want to here anymore. She finally figured out who she was really dealing with. Someone who was just as persistent and relentless as she was.

She slowly sunk into the couch the haunting and melodious voice of the lead singer repeating in her head like a magical chant.

"Gill…"

Mickey's voice sounded far off and distant like it was coming from a mile away. This was terrible. Absolutely terrible. Her entire life was going to be torn apart and it was partially her fault. Valerie was going to succeed by purely appearing like she wasn't after anything. Anyone with a criminal mind like that should broaden their horizons to bank robbing and leave man stealing to the less gifted.

"GILLIAN!" this time she shouted. Gillian had her fair share of zones she went to when she was trying to figure things out, Mickey knew she was in one now, but she couldn't keep her there, she needed to assure her that no matter what, she and Gillian _always _got the best of people and this time was no exception.

"Yeah? Sorry. I was thinking…" Mickey opened her mouth to speak, but Gillian continued, "What am I going to do? "  
She tried to speak again, but Gillian kept talking, "I mean who am I going to live with? My mom'll hate me. My dad…well he'll probably be with _her _so I guess Hilda and Zelda. But I like living _here_. I guess, maybe they could live here with me…but what about Hilda's husband? Or maybe my mom would want to live here…and I'd have to go to the other…side of Canada!" she whined.

"Gill! They aren't breaking up! We'll fix this! We always do!"

"What if this is the one time we can't? She's going to be a tough nut to crack. Literally!"

"Yeah she's pretty insane…"

"So what if she goes all _Nightmare on Elm Street _on us? Hm! And follows us with that razor glove? I don't think I could remain calm."

"Yeah me either. I'll be the first one jamming in the _other _direction."

Gillian laughed, for the first time all day.

"She won't do that, she'll be sly." Mickey assured.

"Well…all we can do now is follow my dad around."

"All day?"  
"Hmmm. Maybe. Let's face it Mick, no one's safe."


End file.
